dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Goddess of Fire
Details *'Title:' 불의 여신 정이 / Bool-ui Yeosin Jungyi *'Also known as:' Jung Yi, The Goddess of Fire / Goddess of Fire, Jeongi *'Genre:' Historical, romance, political, melodrama *'Episodes:' 32 + 2 specials *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Jul-01 to 2013-Oct-22 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Goddess of Fire OST Synopsis A Historical drama about Yoo Jung, also known as Jung Yi, the first female potter in the Joseon Dynasty and regarded as the dojo of Shintaro porcelain. ‘Yoo Jung’ is based on the real historical figure ‘Baek Pa Sun’, the lady porcelain maker who lived a life of an intense love and artistic spirit. Yoo Jung is a girl who dreams to be the top porcelain artist of the Joseon Dynasty. She is gifted with the born talent and skill in porcelain making. She develops her dream, builds up her skill, and endeavors to live a life as the best porcelain artist. The drama is set in a porcelain workshop ‘Boon Won’ in Joseon Dynasty. The porcelain produced in Joseon Dynasty is evaluated to have the highest quality of the 16th century in Asia. The porcelain culture is known to be the mixture of science and art. This drama tells about Jung Yi early life in Joseon instead of Japan, where a shrine is dedicated to her. This drama also depicts the love story of Jung Yi and Kwang Hae. Prince Kwang Hae is a sad prince whose life was like a wild storm. He had to let go of Jung Yi no matter how deep his love. He will go through a lonely struggle because he could not put out a flame in his heart toward a woman he loved. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Moon Geun Young as Yoo Jung **Jin Ji Hee as young Yoo Jung *Lee Sang Yoon as Prince Kwang Hae **No Young Hak as young Prince Kwang Hae *Kim Bum as Kim Tae Do **Park Gun Tae as young Tae Do *Park Gun Hyung as Lee Yook Do **Oh Seung Yoon as young Yook Do *Seo Hyun Jin as Shim Hwa Ryung **Kim Ji Min as young Hwa Ryung *Jun Kwang Ryul as Lee Kang Chun ;Royal Palace *Jung Bo Suk as King Sun Jo *Han Go Eun as Lady Kim In Bin *Lee Kwang Soo as Prince Im Hae **Lee In Sung as young Prince Im Hae *Park Joon Mok as Prince Shin Sung ;Boon Won *Byun Hee Bong as Moon Sa Seung *Lee Jong Won as Yoo Eul Dam *Sung Ji Roo as Shim Jong Soo ;Other People *Jang Kwang as Lee Pyung Ik *Jang Hyo Jin as Ma Poong *Song Ok Sook as Son Haeng Soo *Jun Jae Hyung as Gae Ttong *Lee Yoo Jin as Il Nam *Song Young Kyu as Go Duk Ki *Lee Se Rang (이세랑) as Lady Doo Chi *Ahn Suk Hwan as Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Park Hyun Sook as Oh Gook Bi *Choi Ji Na as Yeon Ok (Jung Yi's mother) *Won Woong Jae *Baek Jae Jin *Lee Min Ho *Lee Gun Ha Production Credits *'Chief Producers:' Go Dong Sun, Kim Seung Mo *'Producer:' Kim Kwang Il (김광일) *'Directors:' Park Sung Soo, Jung Dae Yoon *'Assistant Director:' Park Won Gook *'Screenwriters:' Kwon Soon Gyu, Lee Seo Yoon (이서윤) Recognition *'2013 6th Korea Drama Awards:' Excellence Actress (Seo Hyun Jin) Episode Ratings See Goddess of Fire/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:MBC Category:Historical